Sektentod
by Nyah3
Summary: Kommen sich Ryo und Dee endlich näher bei einem neuen Fall?
1. Default Chapter

Bemerkung: Em, ja endlich habe ich mich dazu überreden lassen eine FF über Fake zu schreiben. Man muss natürlich auch wissen, dass ich ein riesiger Fake Fan bin, aber es stört mich, dass die beiden immer noch nicht weiter kommen in ihrer Beziehung. Ich habe zwar schon Fake 5 gelesen, aber na ja Ryo gibt sich nicht sehr verliebt im Gegensatz zu Dee. Und nach diesem langem Hin und Her denken, ist es an der Zeit, dass bei den beiden etwas passiert. Lest es einfach und schreibt mir eure Meinung darüber. Vielen Dank für die Aufmerksamkeit und Auf Wiedersehen. PS: Leider gehören diese Figuren nicht mir.  
  
Sektentod  
  
Dee trinkt einen Kaffee und schlägt seine Arme hinter seinem Kopf zusammen. Eigentlich sollte er die ganzen Akten durch gehen, aber dafür hat er null bock." Kannst du mir mal verraten, warum du immer hier so faul rumlungerst?"" Morgen Ryo! Wie nett, dich zu sehen und so gut gelaunt." Ryo dreht sich zu ihm und wirft ihm einen Eiskaltenblick zu. " Ich habe ja auch was geleistet im Gegensatz zu dir. Und wie du auch weißt hasse ich Büroarbeit." Als Dee das gehört hatte, hatte er beschlossen den Mund zu halten und machte sich so seine Gedanken, ob es nicht doch besser wäre sich in jemand anderen zu verlieben.  
  
" Ist es nicht!", unterbricht Ryo ihn. Dee nimmt seine Beine vom Schreibtisch und starrt ihn an. " Was ist es nicht. Was meinst du?" Er hält eine neue Akte auf und meint: " Unser neuer Fall. Zwei junge Leute wurden in einer Wohnung tot aufgefunden und das merkwürdige daran ist, dass beide vergiftet wurden oder dass sie Selbstmord machten." Dee steht auf und nimmt seine Jacke: " Endlich haben wir etwas vernünftiges zu tun, als immer nur hier herum zu sitzen."  
  
Beide fahren dann zur Adresse und sehen sich im ganzen Haus um. Die Wohnung hatte keine Fenster und überall standen Kerzen. An der Wand war ein Poster mit der Aufschrift " DAS LICHT WIRD KOMMEN!" Dee dreht sich zu ihm und sagt: " Das schaut mir hier aber verdammt nach Sekte aus. Und vielleicht haben die etwas mit dem Tod zu tun.!" Ryo entgegnet darauf: " Wie kommst du auf Sekte? Nur wegen dem estherschen Zeug hier?" Er geht zu einem Schreibtisch und sieht sich die Bilder an: " Nein, aber warum sollten junge Leute sich vergiften? Und das noch dazu im Doppelpack? So etwas macht man ja nur in einer Sekte oder nicht?" Dee findet einen sehr großen Kelch indem kleine Fläschen mit verschieden Flüssigkeiten versteckt sind. " Vielleicht war es ein Liebesbeweis. So in der Art Romeo und Julia. Wenn du stirbst, werde ich mit dir sterben.", wirft Ryo ein neues Mordmotiv ein. Dee lacht auf und hält sich die Hand vor dem Bauch: " Ryo der Romantiker. Glaubst du etwa, dass irgendwer sich für einen anderen opfert. Nicht im Ernst!"  
  
Später befragen die beiden noch die ganzen Nachbarn und finden schließlich heraus, dass es sich wirklich um eine Sekte handelt. Jessica war Mitglied in einer Sekte namens Moonlight und dort lernte sie den 19 jährigen Schüler Bob kennen. Keiner der Nachbarn aber, würde den beiden zutrauen einen Selbstmord zu begehen." Man, mir schwirren im Kopf noch so viele Motive. Das wird doch eine harte Arbeit und wo wollen wir morgen anfangen?", fragt Dee seinen Partner. Ryo schaut aus dem Wagen und antwortet ihm: " Wir fahren morgen einfach zu dieser Moonlight Zentrale und stellen ein paar Fragen." " Ja klar. Ryo. Wir sagen da einfach: Hallo hier ist die Polizei wir denken ihr seit die Mörder." " Nein, ganz sicher nicht. Wir sagen überhaupt nichts und fragen einfach Kleinigkeiten.", meint Ryo. " Du meinst also wir machen eine verdeckte Ermittlung. Das ist eine gute Idee."  
  
Nachdem Dee Ryo abgesetzt hatte, dachte Ryo über sich und seinen Partner nach. Dee ist ein toller Mensch, keine Frage, aber wieso hat er nur so eine Einstellung zum Thema Liebe. Ich verstehe das nicht. Er will immer nur Sex, aber er will nichts mit Romantik zu tun haben und was auch auffällig ist, er will zwar mich, kommt aber nicht mit meiner Einstellung zum Leben klar. Und wieso zerbreche ich mir überhaupt den Kopf über Dinge die mich gar nicht interessieren. Ich bin nicht schwul und ich liebe auch keine Männer, aber ich liebe Dee und das ist auch eine Wahrheit, die mich wohl oder übel immer begleitet, wenn ich mit ihm zusammen arbeite.  
  
Am nächsten Tag machen sich beide auf den Weg zur Zentrale von dieser Moonlight Sekte. Als sie die Eingangshalle betreten, kommt ihnen eine Frau mit einem hellblauen langem Kleid entgegen und verbeugt sich vor ihnen: " Willkommen!" Dee und Ryo werfen sich einen verwirrten Blick zu. Doch Dee sagt schließlich zur Frau: " Guten Tag. Seit ihr irgendwie japanisch ?" Die Frau lächelt:" Ja unser Guru ist Japaner. Er heißt Izumi. Und wir sind in der ganzen Welt verstreut. Wollt ihr nicht zu uns treten und einen Tee trinken?" Sie stimmen zu und setzen sich in einen hellen Raum. An den Wänden sind große oder kleine Poster auf denen Sterne und Monde abgebildet sind. Plötzlich kommt eine dunkelhaarige Frau und setzt sich zu den beiden: " Hallo mein Name ist Ling. Wer seit ihr?" Ryo antwortet: Ich bin Randy und das ist mein guter Freund Dee." Sie gibt den beiden Formulare, die sie ausfüllen müssen. " Wir wollen eigentlich gar nichts ausfüllen. Wir haben nur von Freunden gehört, dass ihr eine wunderbare Gemeinschaft seid und da dachten wir uns, schauen wir mal hinein." Ling lächelt noch einmal, ändert aber ihren Gesichtsausdruck: " Na gut. Wir haben es aber eilig, denn bald kommt der Erlöser und wir können nicht lange um den heißen Brei herum reden. Entweder ihr schreibt euch jetzt gleich als Mitglieder ein oder ihr geht nach Hause." Dee nimmt einen Schluck vom Tee. ".und außerdem nehmen wir selten ein schwules Pärchen in unsere Gemeinschaft auf." Dann spuckt Dee den ganzen Tee aus. " Wie bitte? Schwul? Sie meinen ich und er ein Paar? Dass ich nicht lache. Sehr witzig. Haha! Wirklich ein toller Witz! Ryo unterbricht seinen Wutausbruch: " Wir sind kein Paar. Wir sind nur Freunde. Könnten wir dann wenigstens ein paar Minuten haben, bis wir dieses Formular ausfüllen?" Ling bejaht diesen Vorschlag und geht aus dem Raum.  
  
Dee springt auf: " Bist du verrückt hier Mitglied zu werden. Randy, du spinnst!" Ryo steht auf und legt seine Hand auf seine Schulter: " Wir wollen doch diesen Fall lösen. Und so leicht wie ich mir das vorgestellt habe ist es nicht. Die vertrauen uns nicht so schnell, weil wir Außenstehende im Moment noch sind. Aber wir können das ändern und so Unschuldige beschützen." Dee setzt sich wieder zu seinem Tee und meint: " Jetzt klingst du wie die von Charmed! Wir müssen Unschuldige beschützen und wer beschützt mich? Was ist wenn die eine Gehirnwäsche mit uns machen? Ryo verspricht ihm: " Keine Angst. Ich werde dich beschützen. Vertrau mir einfach!" 


	2. Flucht

Flucht  
Anmerkung: Endlich der zweite Teil. Hat ja auch lange genug gedauert. Meine  
armen Figuren sind immer noch in den Händen der Sekte. :o( Entkommen sie  
der Sekte? Leider gehören diese tollen Figuren nicht mir.  
  
Rio und Dee verbrachten ihre erste Nacht in der Sekte. Am nächsten Morgen  
werden beide geweckt und müssen alleine in einen Raum. Dort hören sie dann  
von der Lehre des Lichtes und vieles vom Spirutelleader. Der Guru Izumi  
lässt sich aber nicht blicken und das ist auch gut so. Die beiden  
Polizisten treffen erst wieder beim Essen aufeinander: Sie bekommen nur  
eine Art Brei und Dee ist schon ziemlich fertig. " Wenn das noch länger so  
geht, dann bring ich mich auch noch um. Ich sage nur 5 Stunden! 5 Lange  
Stunden hat mich so ein Psycho bequatscht. Und 5 Stunden können total lang  
sein." Rio hört ihn gar nicht mehr zu: " Tut mir leid ich bin zu müde!" Er  
steht auf und will gehen doch plötzlich kippt er um. Zwei Sektenmitglieder  
tragen ihn hinaus. " Wo bringt ihr ihn hin?", schreit Dee ihnen hinterher.  
Er nimmt die Verfolgung auf, verläuft sich aber in den vielen Räumen.  
Plötzlich werden alle Ausgänge versperrt und Dee ist eingesperrt. Ling, die  
Frau vom Anfang kommt zu ihm: " Hallo Dee! Beruhige dich. Deinen Partner  
geht es noch gut. Die Betonung liegt auf noch. Wir mögen keine Polizei. Und  
deshalb musste er Schlafpillen nehmen. Und du wirst hier eingesperrt und  
zwar so lange bis du dich zu Moonlight bekennst. Das was du heute erlebt  
hast, war erst der Anfang." Und schon ist sie gegangen. Dee schlägt gegen  
die Mauern und schreit: " Ihr könnt uns nicht ewig hier fest halten! Meine  
Kollegen werden kommen." Er setzt sich hin und mach sich Gedanken über eine  
mögliche Flucht. Plötzlich kommt wieder die bekannte Stimme und sie redet  
vom Guru und dem rechten Glauben. Dee hält sich die Ohren zu.  
  
In der Nacht wird Dee dann in eine Zelle geworfen. Er ist erschöpft und  
hungrig doch sein einziger Plan ist zu fliehen. Er entdeckt einen  
Luftschacht. Er dreht an den kleinen Schrauben und klettert hinein. Oben  
tropft Wasser und auch eine Ratte läuft ihm über dem Weg. Dieser  
Luftschacht war sehr verzeigt und er geht immer weiter und weiter, bis er  
zum Ausgang kommt. Beim Ausgang sind einige Leute. " Du wolltest fliehen!",  
schreit einer. " Das war ein großer Fehler!", schreit wieder ein anderer.  
Sie nehmen ihn und bringen ihn zurück in eine Zelle. Er legt sich auf das  
Bett und versucht nicht alle Hoffnungen auf zu geben. Wie konnte er nur so  
dumm sein und sich freiwillig in eine Sekte einliefern lassen. Er macht  
sich sorgen um Rio. Am nächsten Tag erscheint Rio auch nicht zum Frühstück.  
Es gibt wie immer diesen schleimigen Brei. Dee geht nach Draußen und setzt  
sich auf eine Bank. " Hi, ich bin Mel. Ich weiß wo dein Partner ist. Es  
geht ihm nicht gut. Wenn du mir folgst, bring ich dich zu ihm." Sie steht  
auf, zieht sich den Umhang über und geht. Dee folgt ihr. Sie gehen durch  
viele Räume und in einer kleinen Zelle liegt Rio. " Oh mein Gott! Er ist  
verletzt." Dee reißt an der Tür. " Ich werde sie eintreten." Und mit einem  
Schwung ist die Tür eingetreten. Er kniet sich zu ihm und sagt: " Rio, mein  
Liebster ist alles in Ordnung. Ich werde dich befreien! Stütz dich ab." Rio  
hatte noch kaum eine Kraft und so trägt Dee ihn. " Geht da hinaus. Das ist  
ein geheimer Weg, aber er bringt euch in den Park. Na los!" Und sie gehen  
durch die Drehtür.  
  
Im Park beginnt Dee dann zu rennen, so schnell er konnte. Es war dunkel,  
doch wenn sie ihnen mit den Autos fahren, wären die beiden eine leichte  
Beute. Rio stöhnte immer nur auf und er war sichtlich geschwächt. Dee geht  
bis an seine Grenzen und noch weiter. Sie sind nun schon ein paar Stunden  
durch den Wald gelaufen, aber auch er ist nur ein Mensch und er kann nicht  
mehr. " Rette dich und lass mich hier liegen!", flüstert Rio. Dee schaut  
ihn an und schüttelt den Kopf: " Wir werden gemeinsam gehen oder gemeinsam  
sterben, aber ich lass dich nicht alleine!" Plötzlich sieht Dee einen  
großen Baum. Es ist die Rettung. " Kannst du klettern?, frag er seinen  
Partner. Er nickt. Sie klettern beide hinauf. Bei einem großen Ast, konnte  
man sich verstecken und das machen die beiden auch. Rio lehnt seinen Kopf  
gegen Dees Brust. " Schlaf, schlaf dich aus. Ich werde wach bleiben und  
aufpassen, dass dir nichts geschieht."  
END 


End file.
